


The Whispering of His Heart.

by obikinks



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M, Written for Obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikinks/pseuds/obikinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need you to hold me tight,<br/>Tell me we'll be alright,<br/>Even if its Lies we've built our dreams upon<br/>Because I need you like the trees need air,<br/>I need you to whisper in my ear,<br/>I need you be my anchor,<br/>My home.<br/>I love you to the ends of the earth, Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whispering of His Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a poem I wrote a while ago for Obikin, It was originally posted on my tumblr - Arainbowofnonsensicalthings  
> This is un-edited and still in it's draft form, so I apologise if it's terrible  
> Thank you!!  
> \- Alex

The Whispering Of His Heart.

And I just can’t bare the thought of you like this,  
And I need you to hold me late at night,  
And whisper “it’ll be alright”  
And when my nightmares come,  
You’ll be there to hold them at bay,  
And make sure I don’t stray.  
I need you like the trees need air,  
And I need you to whisper in my ear,  
That when the sun goes down,  
You’ll be there,  
To care, to love, to hold me,  
And save me from my nightmares.  
And I need you to hold me tight,  
Tell me we’ll be alright,  
Even if it’s lies we’ve built our dreams upon.  
Because I need you like Trees need air  
And I need you to whisper in my ear,  
I need you to care,  
And to hold,  
And to save me from drowning in my mind,  
Because you,  
Are the one who creates my nightmares  
These nightmares that run to me when you’re not here,  
The fear of losing you,  
Of missing you to much,  
Of not showing you I care enough.  
And that’s enough to make me choke,  
To pin me down and clog my airways with smoke,  
Because you are my fears,  
My dreams,  
My hopes,  
And the thought of you not being here,  
Makes me sick,  
It makes me want to run and hide,  
Because no one has every cared like you  
And you are my anchor,  
My heart,  
My dreams,  
And you are the thing that keeps me from sleep.

But sleep I must,  
But without you,  
That’s just not possible,  
And without you,  
It’s not fucking fair  
And it leaves me goddamn scared.  
Scared, of losing you,  
Of watching you die,  
Of making you cry,  
And so help me. If I can’t bare the thought of you like this,  
Broken and scared,  
Drowning in nightmares,  
No one has deserved these nighmares,  
The one’s that run when you’re here,  
That scatter and slide  
When you shine that light,  
And save me from drowning in my mind.  
And I want to be your anchor,  
And save you from fear,  
But honestly, I cannot fathom a world where you are not here,  
Where _you_ are scared,  
Where _you_ have nightmares  
And you are the one who cannot sleep without me.  
Because I need you like trees need air,  
And I love you,  
And the way you do your hair,  
The way you smile,  
The way you care.  
I love you to the ends of the earth and beyond,  
And I can’t bare to see you like this,  
My Love,  
My very soul.  
My Obi-Wan Kenobi


End file.
